The Scenario of the Steaming Locked Room
Case Situation Part 1 Professor Agasa takes the Detective Boys with him to an onsen (warm spring) to fix a product the propietor purchased from him. At the onsen, the kids are introduced to four cast members filming a drama about a hitman. Since the bath is crowded, the kids decide to bathe in the early morning. As they head to the bath, Haibara and Ayumi discover the Ganji Tetsuyama, the scriptwriter, inside the bath's women section, dead. The police arrive and conclude that Tetsuyama slipped on a bar of soap and hit his head on the rocks. Conan reveals it was a murder, and points out that water on the victim's body reveals that the culprit washed something off and deduces it to be blood. The police assume the culprit waited at the veranda for the victim before committing the murder and begin searching for people entering the sauna without alibis; the suspects are the three other cast members. Part 2 As the police continue their investigation, they discover a plastic tea bottle filled with water in the dressing room, match cinders floating on the water, and Tetsuyama's silver-gemed ring. It is also revealed that all the suspects have been seen in the hotel after the sauna was closed disproving their previous theory. Resolution Conan uses his voice-changing bowtie to impersonate Agasa, and reveals that the one waiting on the veranda was Tetsuyama, and the Tetsuyama spotted heading to the sauna was the culprit, Junsaku Tanzawa, in disguise. Conan explains Tanzawa tricked the lecherous Tetsuyama into staying in the women's sauna all night in order to see the naked Mishio Natori taking a bath; this is evidenced by the bottle in the dressing room which Tetsuyama used to stay hydrated, and the match cinders used to smoke his pipe. As evidence towards Tanzawa as the culprit, Conan reveals that he was completely engrossed in pretending to be Tetsuyama that he took the latter's silver ring without noticing - and that the ring was stained by the sulphur in the bath's hot steam, proving that the murder has been committed inside the bath. Also, the fact that he would barge into the women section of the bath, with certain knowledge that there were "only" two little girls and no adult woman inside, reveals that he must have known more than he wanted to show. Tanzawa confesses and laments how Tetsuyama denied him of his prided role in the drama because he was afraid of being overshadowed as a script writer. Later, Conan has Agasa inspect an irritation at his behind. Haibara appears and reveals that she placed chili pepper in Conan's underwear in order to catch him in an exposed position, as revenge for seeing her and Ayumi - if only by accident - naked and uncautiously making off-hand comments about it afterwards. People 100px-Mishio_Natori.jpg|Mishio Natori 100px-Junsaku_Tanzawa.jpg|Junsaku Tanzawa 100px-Unpei_Terado.jpg|Unpei Terado 100px-Ganji_Tetsuyama.jpg|Ganji Tetsuyama Gallery c39edaa20cf431adb68b0db74b36acaf2fdd9888.jpg c5a6865494eef01f9a4c564be0fe9925bd317d89.jpg 3bb9fc03738da9772b92c8a5b051f8198718e3ac.jpg 5ff4a9cc7cd98d10848f42bf213fb80e7aec908a.jpg bed514178a82b90144f78dbd738da9773812ef8b.jpg 1620c33d70cf3bc754bc8362d100baa1cc112aad.jpg 11702f2dd42a28346af378855bb5c9ea14cebf94.jpg 0c37d81b0ef41bd54deca67a51da81cb38db3dae.jpg 83fa5d2c11dfa9ecbe90189962d0f703908fc1af.jpg 61115943fbf2b211fc7acbc0ca8065380dd78e95.jpg 6cbc007b02087bf424bb1967f2d3572c10dfcf96.jpg f628ab8b87d6277fbfaa7cb628381f30e824fca9.jpg 1a4906338744ebf84c272ab1d9f9d72a6159a797.jpg e80cb6315c6034a8f95af60fcb134954082376a9.jpg f6ff2d7f9e2f07080bbf648ee924b899a801f2ab.jpg 3bc424738bd4b31c9acdda3587d6277f9f2ff870.jpg d2e576d98d1001e9bf885a81b80e7bec55e797b5.jpg b83e753e6709c93db94640799f3df8dcd00054b5.jpg 2d493ea85edf8db162de32ea0923dd54574e7471.jpg 47f8252eb9389b50c048aedc8535e5dde6116eb6.jpg bba96f380cd79123e213dafaad345982b3b78072.jpg c5a6865494eef01f9aa2564be0fe9925bd317db7.jpg tumblr_mffatvqLoS1refnego1_250.gif tumblr_mffatvqLoS1refnego2_250.gif References DetectiveConanWorld Category:Episodes Category:Season 19